LPS: The Most Stupidest, Pointless, Randomest, , Awkward Story Ever
by FS1Pets
Summary: Behold, THE MOST STUPID STORY IN HISTORY! :D ( WARNING: EXTREMELY POINTLESS AND WEIRD! )
1. Chapter 1

Sunil and Vinnie were wearing chicken costumes. They were both really hyper from sugar, so they danced around the shop listening to What Does The Fox Say?

" SQUAKKK SQUUAAAAACKK! "

" PARTAAAAYYYYY! "

Pepper walked in the room, she had just got back from Canada.

Vinnie: Pepper! Did you get the Canadian bacon?!

Pepper: Yes! And I brought back Asian burritos for Russell.

When Pepper looked back at Vinnie, he was drinking a glass of lemonade.

Pepper: Where did you get that from?! It better not be from that hobo guy that sells you random junk now is it?

Vinnie: What? Oh no Sunil made it its really good you should try some.

Pepper: Hmm... * sniff sniff * Uh it smells funny how did he make it?

Underneath Sunil was a little puddle of suspicious liquid. The mongoose's face had sweat coming down it. The skunk froze for a second. Her jaw dropping in shock and disgust.

Pepper: Vinnie...that's...not...

Meanwhile back with Russell was taking a vacation in the capital of The Bathroom. All the toilets were clogged, so he used the sink. There was a duck stalking him as he did so, eating a taco and feeding Russell fried chicken wings.

Stalker Duck Dude: Let's take a flying urinal to Japan!

Russell: Sounds like a plan.

Meanwhile back at LPS, suddenly a boxer dog came busting through the window, farting rainbows and screaming:

" SPRING ROLLZ! "

Sunil, Vinnie, and Pepper: What the?!

Random Boxer Dude: SPRING ROLLLLZZZZ!

Then he farted rainbows, flying out the window, doing the Gangnam Style Dance and singing, Silence fell around the shop.

Vinnie: Well I'm going to bath in mayonnaise and think about my life. Who has my toilet paper and tacos?

And not to long after Vinnie left the room, cheeseburgers rained from the sky. Minka ate a French banana and died for no reason.

" SQUUAAAACCCKKK! YO MAAAMAAAAA! " Screamed a fat British chicken in a bikini.

Elvis came out of the dumb waiter, singing a random song.

Elvis: HOW DO YA LIKE MEH NOW?

Sunil: I thought you died!

Elvis: IM BACCCKKK! Who wants to go eat buttocks for dinner?

Sunil: You creep me out.

Meanwhile, back with Russell in Japan

Russell: Give meh my Japanese burritos so I can meet the president.

Japanese Dude: You don't get no burritos until you swallow your checklist!

Russell: Fine but I'm going to raid your underwear drawer for chicken nuggets!

Japanese Dude: Oh just eat your checklist or I'll flush you down the toilet then you can raid it.

Russell: Im going to Uranus on my flying urinal

Meanwhile back with Sunil, Elvis and Sunil were break dancing to Who Let The Dogs Out song and Elvis rubbed butter all over Sunil's belly.

Pepper: What the heck are you guys doing?

Sunil: I really don't know all I remember is getting slapped in the face by a fish and then making out with the French toast, eating my chicken costume and screaming at my soup.

Pepper: And what the heck is up with Elvis?

Elvis: Im yo mamas... Pepper: Get out of here!

Elvis: If i must go, then I will sing the Elvis Presley death song! OHHH AAHH - Pepper threw an egg at him and he exploded into epic flames and musical farts.

Russell came out of nowhere, so did Penny.

Penny: Hey guys Im Po!

Vinnie came out with mayonnaise all over his body.

Vinnie: Hey guess what?! I just got married to a fire hydrant!

Penny: I just met my uncle Po.

Russell: Yo MAMA! Give meh my French fries suckahs!

Vinnie: Do any of you know how to dance to the hula?

The toilets overflowed with cheese and chili. Mrs. Twombly hated her life so she moved to live with hippos.

Da da da da da da da da circus

Da da da da da da da da afro circus afro circus afro

Polka dot

Polka dot

Polka dot AFRO

Chickenz got Swag.

Chapter 2 coming soon random pet shoppers :)


	2. Chapter 2

And now we're back for more chicken fun. Weeeee!

* FART EXPLOSION *

( Theme )

Ya think about all the that you hate in your life.

Has all come TRUE

Ya found a place you always knew Where ya just got sued

Just shut up we can't be

Who we wanna be

This is weirdest pet shop you and me

Blah blah blah over I don't care!

Blythe walked into the LPS day care madhouse. But she just blew up. She didnt really care about much.

Buttercream jumped through the window holding a water gun. She got the voice of a wrestler and a Russian accent.

Vinnie: Hey look Buttcream is back!

Buttercream: Howdy guyz Ima cowboy!

Pepper: Why you Russian Buttcream?

Buttercream: Cause...I like...trains...

Vinnie: Whatever Uncle Grandpa...

Buttercream: I am...yo mama...I summon my minion army.

DANCIN YEAH! DANCIN YEAH!

DM Minions come from the floor and shake their butts along with Buttercream.

Sunil fainted, Zoe came back from wherever she just was and dragged him away.

Buttercream: HAKUNA MATATA SUCKASSSSS

Penny: This might be the bestest worst day in my life.

Russell: Well...* farts *

Vinnie: YEAH YEAH YEAH PARTAY!

Penny: I like McDonalds.

And so, Vinnie and his friends helped him get ready for his wedding with a fire hydrant. After it was over he's been making out nonstop with it, but then a dog walked up to him and said, Didn't I just use that the other day?

Vinnie: You didn't see nothin.

Steve the cobra was transported to a new game that he had trouble playing, he couldn't hold the pickaxe or the sword right, so he died multiple times.

Notch: Dude just do it already! If you're going to be the new Steve for the new Minecraft update, then do it or YOU'RE FIRED!

Steve: Ive been told that many times before by a gumball machine. Ima snake, not yo mama now shut up before I fish slap you.

Notch: You're useless Steve, USELESS.

Steve: I can go with that. I'd rather kiss the toilet than do this crud.

IMMMAAA BANANA!

IMAAAA BANANA!

IMAAAAAA BANANA!

LOOOK AT MEEEH MOOVVVEEEE!

Meanwhile back at LPS, Sunil came out in a Dorothy dress.

Pepper: Ok, what happened?

Sunil: I don't know..all I remember is -

Pepper: What happened to your voice?!

Sunil: Ya mean my accent?

Pepper: YES.

Sunil: Dat Zoe hated it, so she sold it to a sorceress or something...

Pepper: This is why people shouldn't really put you two together...

( No offense Sunil Trent shippers )

Sunil: Yeah... Pepper: Can we go slap her with one of Blythe's bras?

Sunil: If you wanna yo, but Ima goin to stay here where it's safe.

Pepper: Or clean up.

Sunil: What?

Pepper: The floor...beneath you...

Sunil: Uh oh...

Meanwhile back with Russell

Russell: I SHOULDN'T HAVE EATEN THOSSE!

BOOOMMMMM

Russell: Well, looks like I'm gettin sued for blowing up the sewers again.

Meanwhile back with Buttcream.. I mean BUTTERCREAM!

Buttercream: I feel like spankin someone today...then I shall! First, I'm going to need peanut butter, eggs, underwear, a very large stop sign. Butt BEFORE I do that, Im going to get myself a nice, big, bottle O root beer.

FRENCH ACCENTED STALKER DUDE: ZE RANDOMNESS SHALL CONTINUE LATER...


End file.
